


A Blazing Dream

by Flamesofanangelswings



Series: Blazing Memories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: More tags later, No Romance, Other, mentions shadow pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Liz is a shy trainer and has never want on her Pokémon Journey and had chosen to stay at Professor Elm's lab for four and a half years. But now she must face Alola along with her partner Cyndaquil as they face the trials together, and making friends along the way.(Me: My first Pokémon story ever so don't be to hard on me, if I get things wrong tell me and I would love for tips to making future chapters and stories better)
Series: Blazing Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703488
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Liz love spending time in Professor Elm's lab in Johto, she had been there since she was 10 years old and didn't want to leave after seeing all the pokémon around. She helped around the lab and saw new trainers come and go along with her starter pokémon Cyndaquil, she always greeted the newcomers along with her Cyndaquil. Right now she was taking care of the lastest pokémon egg that had arrived earlier that day as a prize for winning a contest, she wondered what type of pokémon was going to came out of the egg when it hatches.

"Liz, we need to talk," The Professor announced once he entered the lab dropping alot of the things he was carrying. Liz giggles and walks over to help him with the stuff he dropped on the floor,"Thank you." He smiles as she puts the things on his table.

"So, Professor, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked putting her pokémon egg in her lap once she was sitting back down in her seat as Cyndaquil snuggled up against her.

"I think it's about time you want on your pokémon journey," he started as he started to type things down on his huge computer,"you haven't gone on your pokémon journey since you got here four and a half years ago. I think it would be good for you to start your journey and make same friends, instead of being in my lab 24/7 everyday."

She looked at the professor in shock, she hadn't thought of going on a journey in a long time, also she didn't want him to be alone while working in the lab by himself,"But Professor! I can't leave you to take care of the lab by yourself!" She protested and added quickly. "Anyway, I don't need to go on a journey when there is already every type of pokemon recorded in the pokédex, and don't have any motivation for gym battles."

He stops typing and looks at her with with an all to knowing look,"I know, that's why your journey is not going to be here but in Alola instead. And I can take care of myself and the lab, I have for a long time before you came along, so you don't have nothing to worry about dear one. Your leaving tomorrow morning, so I suggest you pack up your things." He told her turning back to his computer and got back to his work, not before telling her that she would meet another Professor named Kukui when she arrives in Alola.

She didn't like this but if the Professor really wanted her to go to Alola on her Pokémon Journey then she wouldn't abject to going there at all. She put her Pokémon egg back in it's glass case, and leaving it next to Professor Elm's lab computer where it was out of his way so he wouldn't accidentally knock it over. Cyndaquil chriped happily following Liz as she want to her room to make sure she didn't pack things that she wouldn't need at all.


	2. Chapter 2

After packing up her things Liz had want to bed early that night, Cyndaquil had slept right beside her. Once she had woken up from the sunlight's rays coming through her bedroom window, she groans as she lazily gets up from the bed, the movements she made caused Cyndaquil to wake up from its peaceful slumber, it lets out small yawn. Liz smiles at the little Cyndaquil as she takes out the special mixed Pokémon food that she had made all by herself into a small silver bowl and put the bowl right beside Cyndaquil so he could eat.

"Cynda!" He chripped happily and began to eat the Pokémon food. She giggles at her small fire cracker and grabbed her hair brush and begun to brush her strawberry blond hair.

She put her brush in her bag before putting her bag on her back. She waited patiently for Cyndaquil to finished it's meal before putting it in its pokeball, the reason she did that was to make sure Cyndaquil was safe once she got on the bout and also to carry her unhatched Pokemon egg around. She looked around her room for the last time and felt a sadness come over her, she and Cyndaquil had so many happy memories here and it was hard to let it. Even though she knew that she was coming back after this Journey it just felt like she was never coming back which wasn't true.

She sighs as she leaves her room and enters the bathroom to take a quick shower, once she was put the shower she put on a fresh pair of tight black jeans and plain white long sleeved shirt, she also wore a zip up black vest hoodie over her shirt. After she put on her socks and shoes, she rebrushed her while staring at her reflection in the mirror, her bright blue eyes stared right back at her. If she focused hard enough she could just image the small lighting scar that was under her right ear, said scar was a reminder of her past before she had csme to Professor Elm's lab and she just rather forget it.

She pushed those memories to the back of her mind, the scar wasn't that noticeable anyway so she shouldn't worry about it. She smiled at her reflection before putting her brush away along with sleep wear, before leaving the bathroom along with her stuff. Once she left the bathroom she heard a huge yelp and sighed again.

"Is he even to survive while I'm gone?" she asked herself before going to the main room of the lab which was usually peaceful unless the Professor was around.

She entered the room to see the Professor being bitten by the newest starter pokemon that arrived yesterday morning. She shook her head before walking over to help pier off the little Totodile off the Professor Elm's arm. Something inside of Liz told her that the Professor wasn't going to least long without her if all the new baby Totodile's that came in each week that always end up bitting the Professor for no reason at all, though she thinks its because they just found him chewable.

"Are you still sure that I should go to Alola, Professor?" She asked him as soon as the Totodile let go of Professor Elm's arm. "Especially to help with these little Totodile's that just love to bite you. I don't want to come back to see you in bandages Professor." She put the little Totodile into a small play pin along with the other two starters.

"I'm prefectly well aware and yes I'm sure, you still need the experience of travelling if you are still planning to become a Pokémon Ranger when your old enough," he told her as he looked at his arm to make sure that there was no bleeding from Totodile's strong bite,"also I can't refund your bout ticket to Alola. It cost so much money to get that ticket for you, and it's worth it trust me you'll love it. Just remember to tell me about it when you get back." He smiles once he finishes taking care of his arm and hands her the bout ticket to Alola.

"Alright Professor, I better get going before I miss my bout ride," she smiled at him before turning to the the starter Pokémon,"And you lot better behave and take care of the Professor while I'm gone. That means no bitting him you hear me?" They chirped at her and she smiles at them lovingly before going over to the Professor's computer and grabbed her Pokémon egg. "Goodbye Professor! I'll call you after I talk to this Professor Kukui you were talking about yesterday!"

She said her final goodbyes before leaving the lab to make her way to the bout that would take her to Alola.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship ride was pleasant to say the least though she rather was on land instead of on the water and was very grateful that the ship finally docked, she immediately got off. Liz smiles and takes out her pokeball with Cyndaquil in and releases him, she waited for Professor Kukui so she could find out more about Alola and the trials from him. As she waited for him she found a place near the docks to sit at while she waited, she put the egg right beside her as she paid very close to Cyndaquil so no can snatch him up while he was playing in the sand.

"Yo, girl! Give us that pokemon egg you got there! Yo!" Liz turned to see who had spoke to her, she noticed a girl with two guys in thug type clothing. She sweat dropped at how they tried to look rough and tough.

"Excuse me?! You must be joking, I just got to Alola, you have no right to threaten me!" Liz shouted at them but they simply ignored her when Cyndaquil come in view one of them picked up her little Cyndaquil.

"Cynda?" The poor little confused pokémon looked up at the female thug who picked him up.

"Aren't you a cutie~!" she cheered as she snuggles against his cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you miss," Liz tried to warn her but the girl just didn't listen.

"Cynda-QUIL!!!" Cyndaquil back brust into flames making the girl thug scream as Cydaquil's flames burnt her arm which caused her to drop him, Cydaquil run away from the girl and stood in front of Liz defensively.

"Yo! That hurt! I'll pay you back for that! Yo!" She yelled at the Cydaquil before running away with the two males behind her, they were probably on their way to a nearby hospital.

Once they were out of sight Liz muttered the word 'cowards' under her breath as Cyndaquil calmed down and his flames disappeared as he relaxed. She smiled at her little fire cracker and picked up her sweet little pokémon and give him a kiss on the forehead as a thank you for protecting her.

"I see you made it safely to Alola," an older males voice suddenly spoke making her squeak in surprise, she looked up from her Cydaquil to see a very tall man with much darker skin than her, he wore sunglasses and hat on his head. He also wore a lab coat just like Professor Elm wore, with a pair of green shorts, not to mention he wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

"Are you Professor Kukui?" she asked him with caution not knowing if he was or not, he could be a rapist or a murder for all she know.

"That is correct, now follow me to my lab so I can give you your pokédex," he told her with a grin on his, he picked up her Pokémon egg for her and started to walk away. She shyly gave him a smile back in return before starting to follow him.

"Um, Professor?" she called out to him and he turned back to her making her feel nervous. "Who were those thug looking people that tried to steal my Pokémon egg?" She asked him while turning her gaze away from the older man.

"They are known as Team Skull, they try to steal other peoples pokémon, I was going to intervene if but your Cyndaquil took care of them by burning that one Team Skull Grunts arm. I wouldn't be surprised if she is left with a brunt mark on her flash," he remarked with a grin but she didn't dare look back up at him and just kept quite after that.

______

They had been walking for at least a few hours now and Liz was starting to feel the need to go the bathroom. They finally had made it Professor Kukui's home and he lead her inside the cozy looking house, she put down Cyndaquil and asked the Professor where the bathroom was and he told her were it was before going to his computer with a device in hand she never saw before.

After using the bathroom she want back to were the Professor and her Cyndaquil was. Once she arrived back to the room she saw her little fire cracker playing with a dog looking type of a pokémon which she had never seen before. It must have felt her staring at it because it looked up happily and barked up at her, she smiled at the cutie and bended over to pet the furry Pokémon.

"Aren't you a cutie?" she cooed at the small pokémon petting its head. It barked happily as she petted the little pokémon.

"It's name is Rockruff, the puppy pokémon," stated Professor Kukui from his computer while looking over at the trio before getting up from his computer, he walked over to them and handed Liz the weird device he had earlier,"Here's your new pokédex."

She looked it over and found it odd looking, the pokedex turned itself on making her squeak in surprise dropping the pokedex. It didn't hit the floor though, it was floating above the floor and had made itself arms and tiny feet. Liz was terrified of her new pokedex that suddenly transfromed, Cyndaquil must have sensed her fear because he put himself in between her and the self moving pokedex.

"Don't panic, your pokedex is just possessed by the pokémon named Rotom, it will help you along your journey. It will explain each new Pokémon you come across here in Alola, also here," he than gave her a colorful charm looking item, "this is the island challenge amulet, it will allow you to take part in the trials." He explained to her.

"I see," she put the amulet on her packback, and cautiously grabbed the Rotom pokedex.

"Now before you go on your journey here is six pokeballs to catch new pokémon for your team, I trust that you don't need me to show you how to catch pokémon?" he questioned her and she nodded her head to answer him since she was still unable to speak from the shock she had from the sudden Rotom possessed pokedex. "Alright than, now go on your way to catch up to the other two Trial goers, they already passed the first trial here on Melemele island, it will be awhile until you catch up but I wish you luck on your Journey. I have to meet at their next trial right now," he told her before putting Rockruff in its pokeball, before leaving Liz to fend for herself.

"I guess I have to do this alone..." She sighed, she felt something snuggling against her leg. She looked down and saw Cyndaquil snuggling against her and was chripping as if to tell her she wasn't alone which made her smile at her little fire cracker. "Your right Cyndaquil, I'm never alone as long as your around."

"Cynd!" he nuzzles her leg happily, she giggles at the little fire starter and picked up her egg as she left Professor Kukui's home lab place with Cyndaquil right beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

She was on her way the first trial with her holding her Pokémon egg, it was wiggling so much which meant it was going to hatch anytime now and she was very excited to see what was going to come out of the egg and it was only a few weeks away until her fifteen birth day, so this would be the best thing to her ever when the egg hatchs. She wasn't really paying attention to were she was walking because she was paying attention to her Cyndaquil to make sure no one would steal him, which caused her to bump into someone. She almost dropped her Pokémon egg but luckily who've she bumped into helped her keep her balance so she wouldn't drop the egg.

"Be more careful next time," come a males voice from the person keeping her in balance at the moment. She laughed awkwardly, she wasn't use to being a male this close even Professor Elm never got this close to her. Cydaquil must felt her uneasiness because as soon as she backed away from the male Cyndaquil got in front of her protectively.

"Cyndaquil return," she returned her little fire cracker before he could attack the male that helped her,"Sorry about my Cyndaquil, and thank you for helping me keep my balance. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my Pokémon egg broke on the hard ground." She give the male noticing that he was exactly her age, he had lime green eyes and blond hair but was actually blond unlike her strawberry blond hair.

He was also very thin, he had a few rips in his shirt and pants, he also wore a sleeveless hoodie. His clothes were also black and red, and same of his hair was in front of his right making him look like a sparky edgelord. He was about to walk away when that team skull girl who touched Cyndaquil earlier and had gotten burnt by it's natural blaze power marched over to her, she looked really pissed off by her facial expressions.

"Listen here girly! I don't care about that egg anymore, I want to destroy you and that werid Pokemon you have! Go Zubat!" She throw out a pokeballs, as the pokeball hit the ground it released a blue Pokemon with purple wings. The Pokemon didn't have any eyes just two pointed ears and a mouth hanging open, it screeched directly at Liz.

"It's not my fault that you didn't listen when I tried to warn you about Cyndaquil's blaze ability, but if you want a battle I guess I have no choice but to battle you," She sighed not really wanting to battle but she need experience if she wanted to complete these islands trails, "Let's go! Cyndaquil!" She throw Cyndaquil's ball and Cyndaquil rushed out as it faced the Zubat.

"Cyndaquil!!" Cyndaquil actived it's blaze ability as it was getting ready to battle.

"Cyndaquil, use ember!" Liz commanded the fire starter. Cyndaquil nodded to her as it opened up it's mouth. But that girl wasn't having it.

"Yo, that isn't cool! Zubat, use bite!" The team skull girls ordered the bat like Pokemon.

Zubat flew out of the way of Cyndaquil's ember and manged to use bite on Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil squeals as the Zubat bits the top of it's head, Cyndaquil wasn't going to allow this Pokemon to stay on it's head and started to run straight at a tree and slammed the Zubat against the tree. The Zubat screeched as it let go of Cyndaquil's head once it hit the tree and flew back to it's trainer, leaving a bite mark on Cyndaquil's head.

"Cyndaquil!! Are you okay!?" Liz shouted out to her fire Pokemon.

"Cynda!" It chirped as it was pleased it got the Zubat off his head.

"Alright! Last finished this! Use Ember once more!" She ordered the small Pokemon.

"CYNDAQUIL!" Cyndaquil used ember once more, Zubat couldn't dodge this time around after it had been slammed into the tree before. The fire from the attack hit the Zubat head on, and it fall to the ground as it had fainted from that attack, leaving Liz.

"I'll get you back for this! Zubat return!" Cried the team skull girl as she returned her Zubat back to it's pokeball and raced off to who knows where.

"Whoa, I just won my first Pokemon battle," Liz said slowly letting it sunk in before feeling a rush of excitement rush through her, "Cyndaquil, we actually did it! We won our ever first battle!" She cheered to her small fire cracker as he danced on his hind legs happily. She was now officially excited for what lays head, not knowing what lays head of her. She noticed that the boy she had accidentally bumped into awhile ago was already gone, and something told her that they would meet again one day, though she hoped it wasn't accidental next time...


	5. Chapter 5

After that battle with that team skull grunt, Liz had not won a battle since than which she was starting to think that it was just a fluke that she had won. And just a little while ago she had failed to catch an Alolan Meowth, in all in all she was just having a bad day so far. The egg recently started to move meaning it was close to hatching soon, Liz was excited to see what Pokemon was going to come out of the egg, all she hoped that it wasn't a ghost type Pokemon, she was actually terrified of ghost Pokemon ever since a trainer sent their Gastly to Professor Elm's lab.

After it had arrived Gastly starting tormenting her daily by making objects come to life, and would wait for her at every turn in the lab just to scare her. Lucky for her the trainer decided to take the Gastly back, much to her relief. She let out a sigh as she walked to the Pokemon center, she needed to heal Cyndaquil after that battle with Alolan Meowth. Plus she needed a place to stay the night at since it was becoming dark out, she loved the night time but that was when ghost types are usually out around this time so she rather not be out when their out.

Liz finally made it to the Pokemon center, and gave Cyndaquil to Nurse Joy so she could treat it's injuries. While she waited she want over to one of dinning tables and sat down and placed her egg on her lap. She took out a book from her bag and began to read it. As time flew by she hadn't noticed that someone had joined her at the other side of the table until they spoke up.

"I see you don't have that Cyndaquil with you," said the person making her squeak in surprise as well as causing her to drop her book onto the floor.

She looked at the person who had startled her, it was the boy she had accidentally bumped into a few hours ago. She wondered why he chose to sit with her out of all people in the Pokemon Center and also he could have literally sit at any of the other empty tables. She wasn't anyone special after all and they weren't friends neither.

"Um, Hi to you too," she felt completely awkward right now. At least he wasn't as close to her as he was earlier.

They didn't say anything for awhile to each other after that and the aura around them was just completely awkward. Until Nurse Joy interpreted the silence calling over to Liz to pick up Cyndaquil, she picked up her book off the floor and put it in her bag and took a pillow from her bag which she bought recently and placed it next to her seat and puts the egg gently on it before going over to Nurse Joy.

Once Liz retrieved her Cyndaquil she asked Nurse Joy was there any available rooms, but unluckily there wasn't any. She sighed and thanked Nurse Joy before going back to the table she was recently at, that boy was still there looking but was looking out the window. She had decided it was best to leave him alone and just leave to find somewhere to stay the night. As she got near the table, Cyndaquil decided to come out of his pokeball, he looked around to check out his surroundings but when he saw the boy from earlier he got angry and marched over to the boy chirping at him.

"Cyndaquil!" Liz shouted at her fire starter and picked the fire type off the floor before it could attack the boy. The boy just stared at Cyndaquil with a little bit of a look of amusement in his eyes.

"It seems your Pokemons nature is Brave," He remarks before standing up to leave, he than handed her five red poke beans,"Feed this to your Pokemon as award after every battle." And with that he left the Pokemon Center, Cyndaquil growled after him.

"Cyndaquil, calm down his gone now," Liz started to pet the fire starters back to make it relax.

Unbeknownst to her something was watching her from the shadows. It's eyes glowed as it watched her pet the Cyndaquil to calm, it giggles at her before flying off into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick meal at the Pokemon Center, Liz had left soon after to find a place to rest for the night. She had walked for at least a good few good minutes before finding a good looking cave to sleep in for the night. Once she had entered the cave she sent Cyndaquil out of it's pokeball so he could light up the cave to make sure it was really safe before pulling out her blanket and pillow. She placed the pillow neatly on the ground next to her and gently put the Pokemon egg on top of it.

Liz than laid down on the ground and put the nice warm blanket over her body, though leaving most of it for Cyndaquil to sleep on before gently falling into a deep sleep.

_______

_**She was running real fast, she didn't know how long she had been running or where she even was but she was soon cut off by a wall made out of flames. She looked around for a way to escape from that scary beast who was following right behind her, a man that looked really similar to her appeared behind her as his red eyes glared directly at her . She gulped as the dark beast was floated above the man's head, it's red eyes stared after her as the man ordered the beast to surround her with it's fire.** _

_**"Your weak and pathetic, no one will ever truly love you stupid girl," snarled the man as one of the tree's caught on fire, one of the tree's many brunches fall down at her, she jumped out the way to only get burnt by flames which caused her to scream in pain as the flames burnt the back of her shirt off. It hurt so bad, but she didn't want to die so she did what she was taught to do 'Stop-Drop-and roll'.** _

_**The man laughed as he watched her, getting amazed by her pain, why did he hate her so much? She obeyed him and still got hurt for being a good girl. He than ordered the dark beast to attack her again but with a move called Shadow Fire instead of flamethrower, before the dark beast could even hit it's target a huge Dragonite intercepted the attack with a hyper beam cutting it off, she slowly slipped into pure darkness as her brain couldn't handle anymore pressure from all the pain she had endured...** _

_________

She woke up with a start causing herself to seat straight up, her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon, that wasn't a normal dream at all. It was more like a memory dream way before she had even meet Professor Elm and before she was even was in Johto. She was only six when that had happened to her, that man in her dream had been her Uncle, who was her mother's brother. Her uncle had literally abused her sexually and mentally damaged her making her self-conscious after her parents had dead many years ago.

She hadn't noticed that she had accidentally startled Cyndaquil awake when she had jerked upwards from her dream so suddenly, until Cyndaquil nuzzled against her side to help her calm down from her panic attack. As soon as she had calmed down and stared to relax same she noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

A little Rockruff was staring at her with a worried look in it's eyes, she glanced at her egg quickly to see if it had hatched the little Rockruff but no it hadn't even hatched yet. She turned her attention back to the little puppy Pokemon as it nuzzled against her arm to get her attention back on to it.

"Well, hello there little one," she started to pet the little puppy Pokemon. The Rockruff barked up at her happily as it snuggled against her side. Cyndaquil glared at the puppy Pokemon as it was getting all his trainers affection at the moment, it's cheeks puffed up as it was jealous of the rock type Pokemon. Liz thought for a moment it would actually be great to have another Pokemon on her team, but didn't want to force the little one to be her new Pokemon, "Hey, Rockruff?" Said Pokemon looked up from it's snuggling to look her dead in the eyes. "Do you want to be a member of my team?" After she asked that the little puppy Pokemon wagged it's tail excitedly.

"Woof!" It barked at her as if to say 'Yes!'. Liz giggles at the Pokemon forgetting all about her dream at the the thought of a new Pokemon on her team. She took out her only luxury ball left from her parents and tipped it against Rockruff's head. Rockruff entered the pokeball and it rocked three times it stopped moving in her hand, she felt so happy for catching her first Pokemon all by herself.

"Come on out Rockruff!" She tossed the ball into the air as it released Rockruff from inside. Cyndaquil wasn't to happy that the rock type was now apart of it's trainers team and huffed at the Rock type as it pawed Cyndaquil's face. Cyndaquil just ignored the puppy Pokemon as he want over to Liz and cuddled against her, Rockruff pouted as Cyndaquil ignored it but soon got over it and walked over snuggling against Cyndaquil as it was getting ready to go to sleep.

Cyndaquil huffed again before falling asleep against it's beloved trainer. Lax smiled down at them before falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz hummed happily as she walked towards the first trail she had to endure. She wasn't nervous at all, ever since she had woken up from a dreamless sleep she was more cheerful than she she usually was. Rockruff walked beside her as she want towards the her first trail, Cyndaquil was inside it's pokeball because it couldn't keep up the pace and was very tired after failing to get rid of the Rockruff. She was wondering at the moment when Cyndaquil will evolve, it did have the right to evolve being cooped up all this time in the professor's lab along with her. If she had if she had let it hit a wall from beginning to it would be a Quilava by now or even a Typhlosion, she had known for a long time that Cyndaquil wanted to evolve but she wasn't ready for her friend to evolve and it was cruel of her to not allow it to evolve because she was scared that her friend would change after it evolved.

But she knew if he wanted to evolve, she could do nothing about it. She shook her head as she neared were the trail would take place, once she got there she wasn't expecting Professor Kukui to be there. He smiled and waved at her as she walked over to him, she noticed that he wasn't alone. A girl with blond hair and green eyes stood next to him along with two boys, the girl looked similar to that boy she kept running into, they could be related it was possible, though she wore a white dress and hat, along with a white bag. The first boy had a darker skin tone then her, his her was pulled up making it look almost looking like a palm tree, he wore a black T-shirt and yellow shorts, his eyes were a gray color as his hair was a dark green. The other male looked lifeless with barely any expression at all on his face his hair was black and his eyes were grayish blue, he wore a white and blue striped shirt, along with black shorts. He wore a cap on top of his head, his emotionless stare creeped her out.

"Alola!" Professor Kukui grins as she comes to stop in front of him.

"Um... Alola to you too professor, um, I was just to take my first trail," she told him as Rockruff rubbed against her leg sensing her uneasiness.

"I can tell, I just wanted to tell you, Sun and Hau here want to go to the next island since they passed their Grand Trail already and are to excited to wait any longer," she frowned on the inside, doubting that emotionless boy was actually excited but maybe she was wrong.

"I see, I'll catch up to you guys as soon as I can, I don't want to hold anyone back because I started out later than them. It wouldn't be right," she told him with a soft smile. Rockruff barked happily as it nuzzled against her leg.

"Alright, Sun, Hau, Lillie, I'll be waiting at the docks for you, Liz, content me as soon as you finish the Grand trail," Professor Kukui grinned before leaving the four of them to get to know each other.

"Alola Liz!" Said the boy with dark green hair. "My name's Hau and this is Sun." He pointed to the emotionless boy. "His not much of a talker."

Sun huffed at that and show a slightly annoyed face at Hau, which surprised Liz that he could express emotions. Next time she wouldn't label someone emotionless if they actually weren't.

"And my name's Lillie," said the girl with a happy smile on her face,"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Lille, I'll be on my way to the first trail, I will try my best to catch up," she smiled shyly at her before walking away with Rockruff at her heels.

She felt their eyes on her as she had walked away from them, she didn't trust them but she knew to trust a professor's judgement and expected them, for now...

________

It was now two in the afternoon and Liz was panting, she had been chasing Rattata to pass this first trail but they wouldn't stop running in the small holes in the caves walls. Rockruff had tried to help but got hurt from a Rattata's bite, and she couldn't leave the trail area until she had bet the totem Pokemon. Cyndaquil was tried as well but was doing better against the Rattatas and refused to give up, after what seemed like hours they finally beat the last Rattata. They decided to take a small break, she let Rockruff out of it's pokeball and used a few potions and a revive to get Rockruff back to full health, she than healed Cyndaquil up with a few potions before feeding them poke beans.

Liz smiled at them before she checked on the egg, it was almost ready to hatch at any moment now which she was happy about, it had been so long since she had gotten and was really curious of what Pokemon was inside. She had decided that after the egg hatched she wouldn't catch any more Pokemon for awhile unless she has too. She put her Pokemon back in their pokeballs as she headed towards the place where the Z Crystal was along with the totem Pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz was horrified by the size of the Totem Pokemon, it was beyond huge. The Totem Pokemon was an alolan Raticate, she knew for a fact that Pokemon usually can't grow that huge but it probably was because it was the Totem Pokemon it was probably a special kind of Pokemon. She immediately sent in Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil growled at the Raticate. She pushed her fear away as she prepared to attack the Raticate, she wanted to be strong for her first Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil! Use Ember!" She commended her small fire type. Cyndaquil nodded his head before sending an ember attack at the Raticate, it hit the Raticate square on the stomach but it didn't seem like it affected the Raticate at all.

"Raticate!" The Raticate attacked Cyndaquil by whipping it's tail at the Cyndaquil sending the fire type backwards to the cave wall.

She didn't want Cyndaquil to get hurt anymore and was about to return Cyndaquil back to his pokeball but an Alolan Ratatata attacked her from the the shadows causing her to drop the pokeball.

"Ouch!" She held her hand from the Ratatata's sudden attack. Cyndaquil got back on his feet and glared at the Ratatata who attacked it's trainers hand.

"Cynd! Cynda Cyndaquil!" The little fire starter shouted out at the Ratatata. The Ratatata just smirked at him and stuck out it's tongue at Cyndaquil, sending Cyndaquil into a rage.

"Cyndaquil, calm down!" Liz shouted holding her hurt hand tightly to her chest in pain. Cyndaquil looked back at her towards her hand and growled.

"CYNDAQUIL!!!" The fire on Cyndaquil's back shot up more higher than usual and began to glow brightly. Liz's eyes widened in surprise as Cyndaquil began to evolve.

Soon as the light faded from Cyndaquil's body, he was more bigger and longer. His eyes were wide open and was glaring at the Totem Pokemon and the Ratatata, before Liz could even say anything the newest evolved Quilava surrounded itself in fire and round towards the Totem Pokemon hitting it smack on in the stomach sending it flying backwards towards the far back wall of the cave. In the process it also hit the Ratatata in the way and both want flying into the cave wall together causing both Pokemon to faint on impact.

Liz blinked a few times as she tried to process what just happened as Quilava picked up it's Pokeball with it's mouth and put it in her pocket. Liz's hand was in pain and she needed to get it checked out before she continues her journey, she looked at the pedal stool which she hadn't noticed before because of the horror of facing the first Totem Pokemon.

A Z Crystal was on the pedal stool, Quilava want over to the pedal stool and grabbed the Z Crystal from it and put it in her bag. He than waited for her to snap out of stupor, it only took her half an hour to snap out of it and started to leave with Quilava right behind her, she really needed to find a hospital to get her hand checked out.

_______

She flinched as the nurse, who she luckily run into, bandaged up her hand. It seems the Ratatata had broken her hand in several places in her hand when it had attacked her. Quilava laid down near as the nurse started to patch her hand up, he didn't want to go back into it's Pokeball because he wanted to protect his trainer from any more sneak attacks. Liz was happy at the fact that Quilava didn't change at all when he evolved, the fact he didn't change made her less worried about losing her old friend even though his looks have now changed, he was still her best friend.

"Now miss Liz, you can still use your right hand but it will take a few months for your hand to heal completely, I suggest you not to use it so often, especially when your on your journey. So I suggest you take these pain relief pills every four hours or so and only take two of them," the nurse gave her the pill bottle before leaving her be.

Liz stared at her hand wondering on what to do now that her hand was now broken, she still had to continue on her journey and study the strange Pokemon but she felt lost and didn't know what to do. Quilava must have sensed her uneasiness because he got up and started to nuzzle her side. She smiled at the fire type and lovingly petted his head before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm okay now, Quilava," she smiled happily as she got up and started to head out of building to continue her journey. Quilava hurried after her not wanting anything to harm his trainer.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed since that battle with the alolan Raticate, she was told pacifically not to do to much with her hand since it was now very much broken. But at least she still had her newly evolved Quilava by herside, though her Quilava refused to go back in its ball after what had happened at the first trail. She was still allowed to finish her trails after she was healed up but right now until she had put it on hold until she had completely healed. But for now she was to stick to the side of Lillie's side until it was fully healed but she refused to give up, Professor Elm sent her here to continue her journey and she didn't want to let him down.

She had let down her adopted father by not continuing her journey the first time and she didn't want to let him down again along with the Professor. But she was meet with the kahona of the island as soon as she was about to leave the Pokemon center, he had been told what had happened and told her she could hold onto her Journey for now well she covered and give her permission to join the others until she was recovered unless she wanted to stay with them. She reluctantly accepted his offer and was sent straight to join Sun on his journey while she recovered, as soon as she had arrived at the next island the others were waiting for her.

She liked Sun, he was quiet and didn't ask her anything personal that she rather not answer which was why she was grateful that she was going with him and not Hau. Hau was a bit to loud and asked to many questions, he was also very energetic which didn't suit with her very well since she wasn't energetic and wasn't raised to be energetic at all. Her adopted father was more calm and well respected in their region, she also knew of his past though it was bad he turned over a new leaf and started being good. She just adored her adoptive parent and also loved the woman he had a crush on. It was Liz's greatest desire to want her to be her adoptive mother one day, but it was what it, what it was.

The boat had finally stopped moving as soon as that last thought passed through her had, Quilava right beside her as she got her things before getting out of her temporary room. Liz wasn't expecting to be greeted by Lilly immediately as soon as getting off the bout, she had immediately tackled her into a hug with tears in her eyes.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry! I should h-have stayed with you!" She cried as she held onto Liz tightly.

"No, if you had you could have gotten hurt," Liz told her rubbing her back like her adoptive father would do for her after she had night terrors.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse, but you have to stay with us until it fully heals," the professor told her as soon as Lilly let go of her. Liz noticed that Sun was currently around at the moment nor was Hau.

"Where is Hau and Sun?" She asked them curiously and thankful that she didn't have to hang around the boys right now.

"Their doing the final trail of the island, then we'll be moving on bout while they go on Mantine to the next island. We have a little while before they make it there, so want to go shopping?" Lilly answered her question and asked a question at the same time.

"I'm not that into shopping, I want to explore for a bit. I won't go to far and if anything happens Quilava will protect me. Right buddy?" With that Quilava gave out a cheerful sound. Lilly giggled at them finding it cute.

"Alright, I'll go check on boys progress. You two be careful," and with that the Professor left them to go after the boys.

"I'll see you in about three hours Liz," Lilly told her as well before heading off to one of the shops.

Liz let out a sigh of relief at being aloud to explore for awhile, Quilava right by her side as she walked towards the forest she was pretty sure she was good. What could go wrong?


End file.
